ultimate_guide_to_alien_speciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenomorph
Xenomorph The Xenomorph are bipedal, highly semi-sentient insectiods native to the planet Xenomorph Prime. The are tenacious alpha predators and are the most dangerous form of life known anywhere in the galaxy. The name Xenomorph is derived from the Greek words xeno ("stranger", "alien", or "foreigner") and morphe ("form" or "shape") and was so named due to the exceptional speed Xenomorph have evolved in nature. Physical appearance Xeno are the most physically evolved species known in the galaxy and are true intergalactic alpha predators. They have no natural predators in nature (except one species that was discovered recently however under the circumstances this species is often not considered a natural predator). The Xenomorph physical form varies slightly depending on its life stage, hive caste and age. Xeno are bipedal, males possessing four limbs females six. Like most insect related creatures the female is naturally larger and stronger then the male. Males stand roughly 6-7 feet I height. Females can stand anywhere to 100-115 feet in height. Despite what other sources may state all Xeno are very light in weight, males averaging 110lbs in a standard 1G gravity. Although numerous varieties exist, the adult Xenomorphs all tend to share some common traits: a vertebrate-like body, a protective exoskeleton, a long flexible tail, an elongated eyeless head, and a toothed maw which hides a retractable inner mouth. Little is known about their biology, but it is known that they eat with their "tongue mouths", not their outer mouths. This mouth is somewhat similar to the pharyngeal jaw of a moray eel. They also bleed extremely acidic fluid which is yellowish green in color and often referred to as "blood", although whether it's used to transport nutrients through the body and/or serves other functions is not clear. Xeno are strictly carnivores and have never been observed eating any form of plant life. Xeno are usually a steely black in color however blue, grey and even red examples have been observed. The adult Xenomorph is a living weapon, noted for its ferocity and deadliness in any condition. Once fully matured, they have great physical strength and agility. They are masters of stealth; a favored method of acquiring prey is to wait in a dormant state until an appropriate victim strays near, and then drop down silently from behind or use its tail to impale whoever walks by. The prey is generally blind to the fact that a Xenomorph is present, due to its propensity to camouflage itself within its nest walls or the surrounding artificial environment given its bio-mechanical-like appearance. A Xenomorph will also use its pitch black carapace to its advantage, lurking in the shadows whilst waiting for prey to stray too close. Xenomorphs are shown to be able to take extreme amounts of physical damage that would kill most other lifeforms. Adult Xenomorphs are quick and agile, and can clamber along ceilings and walls, often faster then the human eye can follow, a skill they exhibit freely whether they are evading others, attacking, or hunting. They can survive in extreme temperatures, are well-adapted to swimming, can respirate in harsh atmospheres, and can even survive in a vacuum for short lengths of time. Xeno have no eyes. Instead they “see” using other sensory organs which the exact nature is not known. Its possible Xeno can “scan” their surroundings, see even themselves in third person and even “see” thru walls and solid objects. Xenomorphs can also produce a thick, strong resin, which they use to build their hives and cocoon victims. Much like termites, they mix their viscous saliva with solids. It shows amazing heat and moisture-retaining qualities. The secondary jaws, also known as the inner mouth, double jaw, or maw, is another feature of the species. These are immensely powerful and Xeno have even been observes using them to chew thru reinforced concrete. It is accepted that the tail is an offensive weapon and little more. Though the creature can and will run on all four appendages, it often stands on its two hind legs so it can reach for its prey with its arms. While standing, it has also been seen to impale its victim with its tail, even to the point where it can raise a creature heavier than itself. Xenomorph communicate using a series of shrieks, howls, warbles, clicks, hisses and growling. Xenomorph have average lifespan. Males can expect to live for about 100 to 150 years. However females can expect to live for over 500 to 600 years. Culture Xenomorph are semi-sentient meaning while they act on instincts and are initially barely self aware they have the capacity to become at least partially self aware and thus be able to apply some logic over time. Most Xeno can actually become quite intelligent if one spends a lot of around time other intelligent beings and is able to observe them. The Xenomorph have a caste system similar to those of bees and ants. A major difference is that their caste system is far more complex. The Xeno homeworld is dotted with many massive underground hives. Xenomorph rarely live on the planets surface and only do so to hunt. Like insects, female Xeno act as queens while most males act as drones to defend both the queen, her eggs and the hive itself. Hives rarely communicate with each other and quarrels and even full out wars between two or more hives against each other are not uncommon. However the Xeno are for the most part peaceful. Most Xeno preferring to only serve their queen, which in turn only desires to lay her eggs in a safe and peaceful hive environment. They can however be quickly brought to astounding violence if disturbed by outsiders, which makes exploration of Xenomorph Prime difficult at best. Technology The Xeno being semi-sentient are unable to develop truly advanced technology of their own. However they seem to be very capable of learning how to operate the technology of other races. Especially if they can observe another being operating it. Some even become skilled enough to pilot advanced spacecraft.